


Melodies

by axiumin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, soft hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axiumin/pseuds/axiumin
Summary: It’s not that you’d been purposely avoiding letting them hear you sing so much as it just happened that way. Until it didn’t.





	1. JB

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an anonymous request: "Okay. This is the next one: got7 reaction to you after they hear you singing for the first time? What do you say💓?"
> 
> I say yes. 
> 
> Cross-posted from tumblr. Come say hi @axiumin!

Some people needed absolute silence in order to work. You were the opposite.

You had set aside this afternoon to finally finish a project you’d been putting off forever. So, to ensure you were as productive as you could be, you made sure to fill your living room with the perfect amount of ambient noise.

Above you, the ceiling fan created a consistent whisper of circulating air. To your right, a cracked window allowed snatches of birdsong and traffic from the street below to filter in. In front of you, your laptop speakers played quiet strains of music. And behind you, Jaebum sprawled across couch and provided the occasional shuffle of paper against paper as he turned the pages of his book.

It was the perfect level of background noise to help you focus on your project. And as you worked, you began to hum quietly along with your music, further adding to the symphony of sounds.

You continued like this for some time, chipping away at your workload and humming snatches of tunes, and you found yourself relaxing into the rhythm of the afternoon. As you gained momentum in your work, your humming became more consistent and eventually turned into quiet singing. You paid no mind to this until the sound of paper-against-paper disappeared and upset the balance of sounds, pulling you from your headspace.

You blinked owlishly and turned to find the source of the disruption. It didn’t take you long to notice that Jaebum, rather than reading, was now staring at you with soft eyes and parted lips.

“Why did you stop singing?” he asked.

Your cheeks warmed; you had forgotten you had an audience.

“Sorry about that,” you apologized. “I didn’t mean to distract you.” You ducked your head, suddenly bashful, but Jaebum just reached out and tilted your chin back up, smiling softly.

“No, no apologies. I’ve never heard you sing before, Y/N. You’ve been holding out on me this whole time.” You made a noise of protest, the tips of your ears still warm with embarrassment.

“I mean, it’s not like I’ve been _meaning_ to hold out on you or anything. I’m just not much of a singer, so I prefer not to subject people to my…” You trailed off as Jaebum slowly leaned in, a clear invitation. The rest of your embarrassment melted away when you closed the gap to brush your lips against his, unable to resist.

“Will you sing for me again?” he asked after you broke apart, voice soft and eyes half-lidded. Well, how could you say no to that?

The rest of your afternoon was filled with the sounds rustling paper and your quiet, steady singing.


	2. Mark

The best part about dating a musician is that you got to be his biggest fan every time a new song came out. You strived to be among the first to listen to any new releases, genuinely so excited for his successes. You tried to make sure Mark knew how supportive you were of his career, but sometimes you wondered if he actually _realized_.

You were forced to ponder this question again when one of GOT7’s newer songs came on the radio.

Mark gave you an almost shy smile when you turned up the volume, but his face morphed into shock when you started singing along, matching your expression and gestures to the words.

“Y/N, what are you doing?” Mark half-chuckled, still looking surprised. But instead of answering him, you just continued to sing along, taking care to change the pitch of your voice and your mannerisms whenever another member started to sing.

Finally, you got to a bit of Mark’s rap, and you held an imaginary microphone to his lips, looking at him expectantly. Mark just stared back blankly. You huffed.

“Come _on_ , Mark. This is your part!” You nudged the ‘microphone’ against his cheek, smiling in what you hoped was a coaxing manner.

Apparently, it was convincing enough for Mark because his lips curled at the corners and he wrapped his hand around yours to bring the ‘mic’ to his mouth so he could rap along with the song.

“There we go!” you cheered.

When Jackson’s gravely voice started up, Mark continued rapping along, his tone dropping exaggeratedly low. You downright cackled at this, throwing your own voice into the mix, and the two of you sang the rest of the song together in an unpretty hodgepodge of terrible, exaggerated voices.

When the song came to a close and the last lines began, you dropped the fake voices and finished off with your own voice, happy and buoyed by your shared silliness. Mark looked just as happy as he gazed at you, eyes warm and lips parted with the hint of a smile.

“You know,” he said at length. “I think that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you sing, and you spent most of it doing really bad impressions of my friends.” But he was still smiling as he said this, and his hand came up to cup your cheek. You shrugged, unrepentant, and leaned into his touch.

“They were better impressions than you give me credit for,” you protested without heat. Mark hummed.

“I’m just saying, maybe next time you’ll be better off singing with your real voice.”

“Next time, I will,” you promised.


	3. Jackson

Jackson grunted as his body collided with the bed, the force of his impact jostling you a bit. You looked up from your phone to watch as he slowly wiggled his way under the covers and into a comfortable position. You waited until he was settled in and his eyes were closed before you went back to your phone.

It wasn’t even a minute before you were interrupted by a sigh. A _loud_ sigh. You glanced at Jackson out of the corner of your eye to see him looking pitifully up at you. Letting out a sigh of your own, you set your phone back down and gave him your undivided attention.

“What’s wrong, Jackson?” you asked, reaching over to card your fingers through his hair. Jackson immediately melted into your touch.

“I can’t sleep,” he mumbled, sounding very close to sleep indeed.

“You have to give it more time, love. You literally just got in bed,” you reminded him.

“Hmm, yeah, I thought about that, too. But I’m sure I can’t fall asleep just yet.”

Your eyes narrowed at him, but he just looked angelically back at you. You pursed your lips, waiting it out for a minute before relenting.

“What will help you fall asleep, then?”

“Ah.” Jackson suddenly propped himself up on an elbow. “I’m glad you asked.” You weren’t. “See, I was thinking that the best way for me to fall asleep is if you sing me a sweet song with that sweet voice of yours… Sweetheart.”

Your hands were still idly stroking through Jackson’s hair as you considered this. On one hand, you weren’t a great singer and you were sure Jackson would fall asleep fine enough without a lullaby. But on the other hand, Jackson really had been working hard lately, and there was a small part of you that relished the idea of being able to help him relax in such a sweet way. You were soft like that sometimes.

So, with a shrug that felt only a little bit like defeat, you began to sing a song that your mother sang for you when you were a child. The melody was sweet and simple, and you closed your eyes as you recalled the lyrics.

When you finished singing and opened your eyes, you were displeased to see that Jackson was still awake and staring at you with wide eyes.

“I thought you wanted me to help sing you to sleep. Why is it that you look wide awake now?” You knew you were pouting a bit as you said this.

“I did want you to sing me to sleep. And I still do,” insisted Jackson. “I just got caught up in the realization that I’m dating an actual _angel_. Beautiful voice and all.” He batted his lashes at you.

You cleared your throat and rolled your eyes again, blushing in spite of yourself.

“Just go to sleep, Jackson,” you said. You aimed for a stern tone but couldn’t help but think that you missed by a mile.

Apparently Jackson thought you missed, too, because he pillowed his head on his arms and looked at you with big, dreamy eyes.

“I’ll go to sleep. Just keep singing with that pretty voice of yours and I’ll get there in no time.”

You’d like to think that you were strong enough to resist Jackson’s puppy eyes by now, but really, you should know better. Jackson fell asleep that night with a smile on his lips and your voice in his dreams.


	4. Jinyoung

It was shower time. And if Jinyoung was to be believed, it meant that it was also time for the freshwater supply in your region to be depleted.

Okay, so you liked to take long showers. It’s not that you purposely tried to be wasteful or anything, it’s just that you were a sucker for the feeling of hot water beating against your back after a long day. And there was also the fact that the acoustics in your bathroom were perfect for making you feel like the greatest singer in the world.

Well, after Jinyoung, that is.

You were putting those acoustics to good use as you washed your hair. Sure, you were supposed to be getting ready for date night with Jinyoung, but you were really digging the way the tile of your bathroom was treating your voice today. You sang loud and clear, unafraid of anyone hearing you— your neighbors already thought you were a bit strange, so why worry about what they thought of you?

Eventually, you remembered that you actually had places to be today, so you dutifully shut off the water, continuing to sing softly as you toweled off and pulled your clothes on. You opened the door to your bedroom, releasing a cloud of steam as you stepped out— and stopped short with a cut-off shriek when you saw Jinyoung staring at you from your bed, arms crossed and eyebrow quirked.

“Oh? Is your concert over so soon?” he teased. You felt the tips of your ears burn in embarrassment.

“Jinyoung!” you yelped, scrambling to find your thoughts. “I didn’t hear you come in!” Jinyoung chuckled and shook his head.

“You wouldn’t have, not with how loudly you were singing.”

You groaned and rubbed a hand down your face.

“I wouldn’t have been singing like that if I knew you were here,” you whined.

“Why not? You have a beautiful voice, you know.” Finally, Jinyoung pushed off your bed and walked over, wrapping his arms around your waist and pressing a kiss to your nose. “Why don’t you ever sing for me like that, hmm?”

You hid your still-blushing face against his chest.

“Do you really think so?” you mumbled. You felt Jinyoung’s hum resonate through his chest.

“Mhmm. I know so.” He placed a kiss to the crown of your head before pulling away. “Now get ready, diva. We have plans tonight.”


	5. Youngjae

“Youngjae? Are you home?” you called, closing the front door behind you. Your only answer was silence.

Sighing, you let your bag slip off your shoulder and toed off your shoes. You had been hoping he’d be here when you got home, but you knew it was wishful thinking. He was so busy these days that you were lucky if you got to see him two days in a row, much less twice in the same day.

You sent Youngjae a quick ‘ _Hey! Where are you?_ 💕’ text and decided that you might as well get started on making yourself some dinner.

You had hoped to be cooking a dinner for two this evening, but your disappointment quickly melted away as you began to go through the motions of cleaning and chopping your vegetables. There was something calming about the methodical ‘shh-thunk’ of your knife slicing through carrots, and you soon found yourself singing under your breath as you relaxed into your kitchen routine. The pan sizzled enticingly when you dropped chopped onion into the heated oil, and you raised your voice a bit to hear yourself better over the sound of cooking.

For a while, you contented yourself with singing snatches of your favorite songs, voice growing loud and steady as you worked. Between that and the gentle clanging of pans, you almost missed the sound of your bedroom door opening.

You whipped around, knife clenched in your hand and heart pounding in your throat, terrified when you heard the sound of approaching footsteps. You let out a shaky breath of relief when you saw Youngjae stumbling sleepily towards you, eyes squinting against the kitchen lights.

“Y/N?” he croaked, voice sleep-rough. You placed the knife down on the counter and stepped closer to Youngjae, opening your arms. He slumped against you, and you reveled in the warmth of his body against yours.

“Youngjae,” you sighed, voice just a bit too soft to be properly admonishing. “I didn’t know you were here. You scared me. I thought I was going to have to deal with a home invasion!” Youngjae nuzzled into you, and suddenly your heart wasn’t beating fast because of fear.

“Sorry, Y/N, I guess I was more tired than I thought.” The two of you stood there, hugging in the middle of your kitchen for just a moment longer before you reluctantly had to pull yourself away to make sure the food wouldn’t burn.

Youngjae shuffled after you and inhaled deeply, closing his eyes in appreciation. 

“Ah, so that’s what woke me up. I knew something good was waiting out here for me.” He paused before speaking again, the smirk evident in his tone even if you didn’t see it. “Well, that and the singing.”

You just shrugged, keeping your gaze on the food in the hopes that he wouldn’t see your blush. You guessed he saw it anyway because he just chuckled and wrapped his arms around your waist from behind, resting his chin on your shoulder.

“Such a lovely voice,” he murmured in your ear, the soft puff of his breath against your neck making you shiver.

“You still like it even though I woke you up?” you asked, shooting him a look out of the corner of your eye. You both saw and felt him nod.

“It’s the best way to be woken up.”

Neither one of you felt the need to speak as you finished cooking. Youngjae still cuddled up to your back as much as he could without impeding your movements, contenting himself by humming bits of the songs you had been singing earlier.

When you turned off the stove’s burner, he finally relinquished you, stepping back to grab bowls from the cabinet. He brought them over to the pot and eyed the contents skeptically.

“Yah, Y/N, did you make enough food for the both of us?”

You shrugged.

“Next time, you should answer me when I call for you.”


	6. BamBam

Multi-colored lights flashed in the room, catching on the skin of BamBam’s face and casting him in hues of blue and gold and red. His gaze was bright and determined as he brought the microphone up to his lips, inhaled, and let out the most god-awful pterodactyl screech you’d ever heard.

You broke out in giggles from your spot on the couch, nose scrunching as he continued to sing in his terrible version of a falsetto.

When BamBam had first suggested karaoke for date night, you had to admit that you felt a bit of trepidation. You had always been a bit shy when performing in front of others, ever since one traumatizing year of primary school when you were forced to play a kleptomaniac raccoon with a singing solo in your school’s yearly musical.

But BamBam had assured you that it would just be the two of you, so there was nothing to worry about. You still had your misgivings, but they disappeared in a flash as soon as Bam graced you with his unique, ah, _singing_.

It took little coaxing from there for BamBam to pull you into a duet. Both of your voices rang out in terrible dissonance in the small room, to the point that other karaoke-goers who passed by your room glanced in through the window in horror and bewilderment.

Neither of you paid them any mind, though. As the song came to an end, you both collapsed on the couch together, giggling uncontrollably.

“So, what do you think, Y/N?” BamBam asked, still grinning from ear to ear.

“Oh, that was so much more fun than I expected,” you confessed readily, momentarily taken by how handsome your boyfriend looked with his open, happy face and the way the colored lights glittered in his eyes. BamBam wiggled his eyebrows and nudged your arm.

“What did I tell you? I know what’s up!” He then leaned in conspiratorially, speaking in an exaggerated hush. “Between you and me, I think we could take the world by storm with a double act. They won’t even know what hit them!”

You giggled and stumbled back to your feet, reaching a hand out to help BamBam up from the couch.

“Well, if we’re going to become a world-famous duo, we might as well practice some more, right?” Bam smirked at you and dutifully started playing the next song.

The first notes started, and the two of you smiled at each other before taking in a breath and releasing the full glory of your terrible duet, perfectly uncaring of the consternation of anyone unfortunate enough to hear you.


	7. Yugyeom

The screen of your phone lit up with a notification.

_Instagram: @yu_gyeom liked your photo._

Your eyebrows crept up your forehead, and you turned to stare at Yugyeom from where he sat at the other end of the couch. If he noticed your gaze, he didn’t react. He just kept staring at his phone.

You continued to watch him as he scrolled, stopped, stared intently at whatever was on his screen, double-tapped, and went back to scrolling.

Again, your phone lit up. _Instagram: @yu_gyeom liked your photo._

For a while, you just watched with bemusement as Yugyeom apparently went through every single one of your instagram posts, liking the pictures of you and occasionally commenting ‘😍😍😍‘.

You were close to losing interest and going back to your book when you saw Yugyeom’s eyes widen comically as he brought his phone close to his face for him to see better. This piqued your curiosity.

“Yugyeom, what—?” Your question was answered before you could finish it when you heard the sound of your own singing filter out from Yugyeom’s phone speaker. Your mouth immediately snapped shut with a click of your teeth, and you pushed off against the arm of the couch to reach for Yugyeom’s phone.

“Noo, don’t watch that!” you cried, suddenly regretting posting a video of you singing to your instagram account. Yugyeom just turned up the volume and held his phone out of your reach, laughing when you started to whine. Curse him and his long limbs.

“Why? Are you embarrassed, Y/N?” he teased, perfectly happy to let the video play on loop while you tried in vain to climb up him and grab his phone.

“Stop teasing me!” you knew you were whining, but it was hard to act like an adult when Yugyeom so easily wrapped his free arm around your waist and tugged until you plopped down on his lap, his arm holding you to his chest and limiting your movement.

“Oh, but your voice is so pretty! I could just listen to it forever!” You just shook your head and buried your face against his chest, resigned to having to hear yourself sing that same stupid song again.

Yugyeom took your surrender for what it was and let the video play through for one last loop before he decided he was more interested in the you in his lap over the you on his phone. You looked up when your singing was finally cut off, still pouting a bit when you saw Yugyeom’s soft smile.

“Yah, you should be proud of your voice, Y/N,” he said softly. “Not everyone can sing like that.”

You just huffed, but it was hard to stay frustrated when he leaned forward and started peppering your face with light kisses. Damn him, but he knew your weakness.

“Okay, okay, fine,” you relented, cupping his face to stop him long enough for you to kiss him properly. When you parted, he looked far too satisfied with himself.

“You know,” he said, tone sly, “that video was kind of old. How do you feel about recording a new one?”


End file.
